Compile Heart
Compile Heart (株式会社コンパイルハート Kabushiki gaisha Konpairu Hāto) is a Japanese video game developer founded on June 2, 2006 as a subsidiary of Idea Factory. The company is known for the HyperDimension Neptunia series and Fairy Fencer F The Logo On a black background, a transparent, peach-colored heart come in from the top of the screen, with on it a wedge-shaped "C" while trailing out bubbles and little circles. It spins around to the center screen, spinning around while a light pink heart and pink heart come in from the right and left side of the screen, respectively, as they do the same thing. The hearts then meet in the center, where 2 yellow pulses appear, the latter of which forms the Compile Heart logo, which is a heart in peach, salmon, and warm pink respectively with the "C" in the center. The logo zooms into the screen, with an afterimage coming in faster. 2 waves then appear with the distorted text "COMPILE HEART" in a warm pink font similar to the Compile logo, on them before the background brightens to white and the logo zooms out to the left of the screen. The name then types in with a warm pink square as the Japanese characters "株式会社コンパイルハート" fades in above it. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!1!1!1 Scare Factor None to low. This logo is very cheerful, though the logo zooming into the screen may surprise some. Category:Logos Category:Video game logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that are calming Category:Logos with good music Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Japanese logos Category:Japan Category:Japanese Companies Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that scare MTRCB Category:Fan Feed More Scary Logos Wiki 1 Rated SPG (Strong Parental Guidance) 2 DNA Productions 3 Sony Computer Entertainment 5 Things We Want to See in a Venom Sequel FANDOM Meatspin.cc is the best website ever! Scary Logos Wiki What Would Happen If You Took Al Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:I turned on BurriedTreasure.exe for no apparent reason, then I played Spoiled Climbers so YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Stink, I meant. Category:Logos that scare the Stickman Category:Nikita. Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Daisy Category:Logos that scare Walden Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:This is the most autistic fucking website i've ever seen Category:Logos that scare Kooky Category:Anime Category:3D Anime Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Panty and Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry